


Day 10. Gift

by Munnin



Series: Fictober [10]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: The captain goes down with the ship. That's the rules.





	Day 10. Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Red Mist Squad are characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE). Stolen, run away with, and abused with his permission.

“Attention please, this is your captain speaking.” Despite the sparks and acrid smoke that filled the command deck, Captain Avery still managed to sound upbeat and cheerful. ‘As you might be aware, the Separatists have us cornered. Our shields are down and our engines are offline. The only reason they haven’t finished us is that they want the Zephyrus’ new navigation systems intact. Something we cannot allow them to have.”

She crossed the deck, helping one of the young ensigns to their feet. They had burns across their androgynous features but nodded their thanks as she squeezed their shoulder.

“As those in C deck might be aware, Separatists vulture droids are currently attempting to cut through the hull. By my reckoning, that gives us about 15 minutes to evacuate the ship.” She flipped a switch, opening a panel to trigger the general evacuation order. Red flashing lights filled the command deck, lines of light chasing across the floor panels to lead the way. 

“As for the new clone troopers we picked up on Kamino - sorry your first battle wasn’t a very interesting one, Shinies. But on the upside, you’ll live to see another. Now to your ships or escape pods. And may the Force be with you.”

She closed the comms and said her goodbyes to her flight crew, sending them on the way. As she sat down at the helm, she called over her shoulder. “I’m fairly certain I just ordered everyone off the ship, Captain Fordo, you included.”

The clone commander standing by the door never wavered. He could have been a statue for all her words moved him. 

“I mean it, Fordo. Shoo. Those shinies are going to need someone to keep them in line till the cavalry arrive to pick them up. I know you didn’t sign up for baby-sitting duty but tough.”

“Waiting to escort the Captain to her lifepod, sir.” Fordo answered levelly. 

She chuckled darkly. “You and I both know that’s not happening.” Her fingers danced over the interface, purging the databanks. “Captain goes down with the ship. That’s the rules.” She made a flicking motion with one hand. “Your squad are waiting. Your duty is with them, just as mine is here.”

“Sir.” Fordo answered flatly, with no signs of moving. 

Jat appeared at the door, bucket in hand, Red Mist’s co-pilot slightly breathless. “Captain?” He glanced from Fordo to Avery.

“Just waiting for Captain Avery to set the self-destruct so we can accompany her to her ship.” Fordo said, as stoic as before. 

Jat looked from Fordo to Avery again. He’d served Avery before joining Red Mist. “Ma’am?”

“Hey Jat. You know how you owe me a favour?” Her voice was still light, at least to someone who didn’t know her. 

“Ma’am, I owe you more than that.” The Battle of Narcissus Pool. Without her, none of them would have made it out.

“Good, as long as you haven’t forgotten.” Ignoring Fordo, she typed one last command and got up. Pulling a chain with her ID tags and a hololocket from under her tunic, she placed them in Jat’s hand. “Give these to Specialist Avery. After you get her ass off this ship. Got it?”

Jat could see how much the forced lightness hurt her and he nodded, closing his hand around her necklace. “Understood ma’am.” He stepped back laying a hand on Fordo’s arm and nodding to the door. 

Fordo shook his head but Jat looked him in the eye. Without his bucket, the seriousness of the co-pilot’s expression carried a heavy and unspoken weight. Jat owed Captain Avery a debt. Which meant Red Mist owed her too. 

Fordo relented, turning to face the captain and snapping a salute. “It’s been an honour, sir.” 

She grinned. “And don’t you forget it.” She saluted back. 

Jat clasped her forearm warmly. “Anything you want me to tell Specialist Avery?”

The Captain sighed and leaned in to press her forehead to his. “Nothing she doesn’t already know. Now go. And tell them all how brilliant I was.”

They met Specialist Avery coming the other way as they ran for the LAAT. Jat didn’t hesitate but picked up the struggling astromechanic and threw her over his shoulder without breaking stride. 

He’d made a promise. And he wasn’t about to break it. 

Skate had the engines hot and they were out the airlock only moments ahead of the explosion. The bloom of oxygen fire following them out of the hanger. 

On the planet below as they waited for pick up, the fragments of the Zephyrus caught the light of the rising moons, glittering like freshly minted stars. 

And when one of the bewildered shinies asked, Jat answered without hesitation. “Yes, I knew Captain Avery. She was brave and brilliant. And she stayed behind to protect the Republic.” He glanced over to where the captain’s wife sat, tears reflecting the light of the holo-locket. “And the ones she loved.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have asked for a better beta than Josh.


End file.
